The invention relates to a receiving system and method, and in particular, to a diversity receiving system and method.
In recently years, there is a need to increase data rate in wireless communication devices, especially in multimedia-related applications. In these devices, the transmission performance is important. Digital Video Broadcasting Terrestrial (DVB-T) is a good example. The fastest transmission rate that DVB-T can support is about 30 Mbit/s. However, the transmission performance of DVB-T under some channels, the transmission rate can not be guaranteed, especially in a mobile field. One effective way to solve this problem is the usage of receiver diversity. Some solutions are provided in US Patent application No. 2,002,150,185 and WO03069802. These solutions, however, lack flexibility in hardware architecture, and require significant change in hardware when updating.